Tales of the Hearts
by Spirit of Writing
Summary: A series of one-shots and mini stories through out the Kingdom Hearts universe. Fallow the many tales from friendships, family, to love of each characters. Please note: there will chapters take place in AUs like Fated Star, certain shipping, and constant editing. Critique are allowed to help me with my writing. Sign to look out: Canon&Canon(friendships), CanonxCanon(Shipping).


**Disclaimer: The fallowing story plot, OCs, and head canons belong to Spirit of Writing. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Pleased support this story by reviewing, critics, fallow, and fave**

 **Title: Light of Dawn**

 **Characters: Riku, Oc**

 **Pairing: Hints RikuxOc**

 **Genre: Friendships, romance**

 **Timeline: Early events of 358/2 days**

On the shore of a small island, there were two close friends gazing at the horizon as the morning star begin to rise. One was a girl wearing a simple dull purple hoodie, grey shorts, and black sandals. While the other was young man wearing a strange looking black coat, and a black blindfold covering his left eye.

"So what do you think, Akira?" The young man ask.

"It's beautiful, Riku." Akira was memorize by the spectacular view she getting.

Seeing the sun rise above the ocean, made the sea water sparkle like fireflies flying over it, and the lovely shades of light blue to pale yellow painted the sky is something she never seen before. The air was also foreign to her, it was salty that carry a sweet scent of tropical flowers in the breeze. It somehow soothe her, and melt away any stress she been holding in for a long time. Plus, the sound of native of birds singing at dawn fascinated her.

Those kinds of things she never experience where she from, since she come from a place that is surrounded by evergreen mountains. So going to place that is so close to the sea is all brand new to her, only seen them in traveling catalogs she read back at home.

"Yeah," Riku agree while staring at the girl with brilliant brown,"hard to believed this place hold so much beauty."

Akira slightly glance over to him,"The better the question is why would you and your friend want to leave place? Don't you have family and friends here?"

Riku couldn't help, but sigh by that question. It somehow made his heart twinge a bit.

"Well...back then, I always thought of this world being dull and boring. A prison that kept my friends and I, so we try to leave this place together." He admitted."But then my friends made me realize that there is value in this place, now that I think about it- I was a jerk back then." Riku couldn't help but cringe when he look back at his memories.

"Aren't we all jerk." Akira added."I acted like a total brat toward my brother's friends." She hide her shame by laughing a little.

The silver's haired teen smile by her words, as if he can relate to her by their flaws. Both of them have made bad actions toward the people they care, now they must deal with it as long as they remember.

"It could be worse." Riku added."You could end up like me."

"I suppose...but at least you have good friends that are very close to you." Akira brought it up.

Both of them continue watch as scenery being brought back to life by the light of dawn. Seeing dull colors become more vibrant than ever before. The tides coming in and out, leaving behind treasure that came from the sea. One of them have caught Akira's interest, it was something small that sticking out from the moist sand. It resemble a shell she never seen before with strange bright blue color.

Akira walk closely to the shore, and kneel down to grab it. Until the tide came back in, causing her to yelp in terror and quickly back away from it before the sea water got her. During the process, she accidentally fell onto her bottom.

Riku saw the whole scene with his expose right eye, and went over to help her."You okay?" He ask, while one hand extended for her to grab."Did the tides scare you?" Riku joke while biting his lip to hold back a smile.

"Oh, very funny." Akira said, sarcastically. "It's just...I don't like getting wet, that's all." Then she push herself up from the sandy ground, brushing off any grain of sand that was stuck to her grey short.

"If you say so." Riku move closely to the shore, ignoring the tides water that hit his boot-covered feet, and picking up the item before it was taken back to sea."Is this what you looking for?" He show the blue and yellow shell in his hand to Akira.

"Yeah," Akira grab the shell, then begin to examine."So this is seashell in real life?"

"Actually, they're called thalassa." Riku reveal."I think there this urban legend about something making them into good luck charms, and help to create strong bond to those who have it. Or something like that, my friend know better about the legend than I do."

Akira bit her lip to hold back her giggle."That's okay, not everybody good at knowing everything. Especially legends since there are many interpretations, so maybe that just one version of many other." She said, then she look down to see the shell in her hand."You know, let try find the other pieces so I can..." Akira's voice trail off.

"What is it, Akira?" Riku wonder why she look sad.

"On no, the people are already out." Akira can actually see the people on the main island from she standing.

"Guess that mean we have to go."

"Aw man, I wanted to make a good luck charm." Akira was disappointed that she wasn't able to do it before time run out for them.

Riku thought for a moment, until an idea pop out from his mind."How about I find those shells, and make it for you. Deal?"

"Thanks, I owe you one." Akira agreed, and gave the shell to him.

"No problem." Riku said with a smile.

Both of them went to a place, so nobody see them leave by a dark portal that Riku made. Akira look back at the island one last time before entering it. Then Riku also look back with a sad smile at the place he used to lived, thinking back of his childhood memories he took for granted. Once he entered the corridor darkness, it was snuff out like a flames.

They manage to leave island before more people appear. The only signs that they were ever here are their footprints side by side on the white sand.

 **AN: good or bad? Leave a comment of your own opinions in the comment box. Also decide which Drabble you guys want to read next. The choices are...**

 **AquaxTerra: If Only**

 **GulaxAva: Before Our End**

 **SoraxKairi: Dying Light.**


End file.
